


驯鹿

by KrrRsrfr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrrRsrfr/pseuds/KrrRsrfr





	驯鹿

大战结束后，一直以来与享乐无缘的忍者也开始改变了想法。自大洋彼岸传来的新兴节日迅速在木叶风靡了起来。一进入十二月，覆盖着白雪的街道就被红绿丝带和金色的铃铛装饰了起来。空气里开始飘散着姜饼的甜味，商店街上处处响着欢快的歌曲。  
如果说还有人能不被这样的气氛感染而松懈下来的话，迈特凯无疑就是其中一个。他腿部的伤还没有痊愈，暂时没有接什么任务，只是早出晚归地加紧训练。  
那一天傍晚，刚刚完成倒立绕村500圈的凯回到村子，正好见到几个熟悉的同僚勾肩搭背地往酒馆走。  
“呦，凯。”其中一个人笑着朝他招手，“要不要一起去喝一杯？”  
“啊……”凯尴尬地抓抓头，还没想出什么借口，一旁的另一个人就已经摇着手说：“不行啦，凯从来不破戒的，你们不知道吗？”  
“哦哦哦。”那几人如同恍然大悟一般，连连点头。  
几人又寒暄几句，转身离开。这时最初打招呼的那个人忽然想到了什么，笑嘻嘻地对凯说道：“传说在平安夜，圣诞老人会给这一年最乖的小孩送去礼物，你不妨期待看看哦。虽然你好像也不能算是小孩了哈哈哈哈！”  
几人又是一阵大笑，凯佯怒着挥了挥拳头，“反正忍者三禁全都违反了的你们是肯定不用想了。”  
“呜哇！”正要离开那几人顿时收回了脚步，揶揄地笑起来，“难道你一禁都没犯过？”  
凯虽然听出来他们的暗示，却也不觉得脸红，胸口一挺，向着已经有一大半消失在山后的夕阳竖起拇指，“男人的青春……”  
“哇啊啊，已经这么晚了啊！”几个人大呼小叫地打断了凯没说完的话，急急忙忙地离开了。  
凯对着几人的背影，很不屑地一弹鼻子，“没毅力的家伙们！”

同僚们小小的玩笑并没有困扰到粗神经的凯。他的作息一贯很规律，这一天也如同以往一样早早地上了床。  
冬天的夜晚总是阴冷难耐，只不过本身多血体质的凯从来没有这些困扰，他一躺下，不用多久被窝里面就暖烘烘了。  
只不过……今天似乎有些暖得过分了。  
凯难耐地翻了个身，只觉得身体异常地燥热。正值壮年的他有时也会遇到这种问题，以往只要等上一阵沸腾的热血就会平息下去，今晚却不同寻常地持久。  
也许他的内心也许并不像自己所以为的那样坚定，那些无恶意的玩笑还是在他的心里留下了那么一条小小的缝隙。  
是训练的强度还不够么？那么明天再多加一倍好了……  
他满脑子胡思乱想，辗转反侧，不知过了多久，终于迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

好凉，好软。  
即使在梦中也仿佛掉进火坑一般的凯忽然感受到了一丝不同寻常的清凉。  
就好像一块在外面的冰天雪地被冻得硬邦邦的年糕一点一点挤进了他的怀里，随后就被他胸口的温度烧成了软绵绵黏糊糊的一团。  
凯舒服地哼哼着，低头在那又香又滑的面团里拱来拱去。那面团还不安分，被他两手紧紧箍在怀里还不停地扭动，竟然好像要从他的手中逃出去似的。  
“不准……”凯咕哝着，寻到一处特别软特别丰厚的地方张口就咬，嘴里占得满满的还一边含含糊糊地说着：“不……准跑……我的……”  
那面团猛地一颤，随即就有一阵急促而清脆的铃声响起。  
叮当叮当……  
凯猛地惊醒过来。  
铃声还在继续，而他的怀里抱着的竟然是一个人，而他刚才在睡梦中狠狠咬住的也正是这个人的胸口。凯吓得一把将他推开。  
窗外五光十色的彩灯将房间照得足够亮，凯一眼就认出了那头极具特色的长发。  
受伤的腿立刻开始一阵阵的疼起来。  
那个四战的战犯，不是应该被牢牢地看管着么？  
凯想到了某个可能性，顿时愤怒起来，他大声喝道：“你怎么逃出来的？！”  
斑被他推得一下子滚下了床，重重地摔到了地板上。他发出了一声轻微的呜咽，手脚挣扎着在地板上扭动，不断有铃声响起。  
“这……是……？”凯终于看清了斑的样子，顿时惊疑得说不出话来。  
在这种寒冷的冬夜，斑的身上却没有御寒的衣物，他在地板上扭动时光裸的后身便直直地刺进凯的眼睛里。新雪一样洁白的后背上有好几条交错纵横的血痕，越是靠近臀部，血痕便越是密集，那两瓣浑圆的肉团上几乎看不见完好的皮肤。   
不过他倒不能算是一丝不挂，在他的手脚上都有棕色丝绒制成的手套脚套，用黑色的皮带紧紧缚在上臂和大腿根处。  
在凯惊呆的时候，斑终于翻过了身来，垂着头趴在地板上。那头蓬松乱翘的黑发中支棱着两个小巧的鹿角，缠绕在上面的小彩灯还一闪一闪的发着光。  
凯忽然想起了同僚的玩笑。  
这答案那么理所当然，又那么荒诞不羁。  
他咕嘟一声咽下口水，“……你……是驯鹿……”  
斑闻声一颤，慢慢抬起头来。凯的呼吸又是一窒，他知道了斑一直不说话的理由。一条黑皮带做成的辔头封住了他的嘴。  
斑不断扭动着试图站起来，却只能四肢着地跪趴着，随着他的动作铃声不断。凯看了一会，于心不忍，叹息着弯下腰去拉他。  
他握住了斑的手，随即就如同被一个大范围雷遁击中一样僵住了。  
手套里面传来的触感并不是折起的肢体，斑的手已经从手肘处被整个斩断了，脚也是一样，膝盖一下的部分都已经不存在了，于是当他摇摇晃晃地“站立”起来的时候，看上去就像是一张滑稽的不牢靠的小板凳。  
那小板凳哆哆嗦嗦地站不稳，一阵又一阵的铃声不断响起。凯的视线顺着“凳面”起伏的线条往下，越过突起的肩胛骨，扫过动人的腰部凹陷，终于在两条白皙的大腿间找到了声音的来源。  
斑膨胀的性器被金红的丝带一圈圈缠绕着，顶上的小小出口顶着一只金色的小铃铛。只要他稍稍动一动，小铃铛就会发出清脆的声响。  
凯目瞪口呆，一动都不能动。即使在他最疯狂的梦中，他也从没有见过这样淫靡，又这样怪诞的景象。  
斑发出一声细微的哼鸣，纷乱的黑发中露出一只眼睛。他的眼睛早在大战之中损毁，不再具有威慑的力量，但凯却如同受到了蛊惑一般，不由自主地蹲下身将这具残缺又诱人的身体抱了起来。  
斑的身体很凉，似乎在雪地中滚过，现在发梢还带着几片细小的雪花，刚才从凯的身上汲取的热量早已消散在冰冷的空气中。  
凯无措地将斑放到自己的床上，看他扭来扭去还发出细小的哼哼，最后终于发现斑是想将自己的屁股放进他的手中。  
凯为人正直认真，洁身自好，却也并不是傻瓜。那个位置所蕴含的意义随着热血一下子冲进了凯的头脑，将他的理智搅成一团浆糊。  
“你……”他的心里有一团越烧越旺的火，烤的他口干舌糙几乎说不出一句完整的话。  
斑却丝毫不理会他正在遭受的折磨，一个劲的扭着，残缺的肢体在空气中挥舞着，嘴里也不知在咕哝些什么。最后他终于让凯僵硬的伸出的手摸到了他的屁股。  
“你……你究竟……？”凯几乎要喘不过气来，他的手正按在那两瓣丰腴的臀肉中间，经过常年的刻苦训练显得黝黑又粗糙的手掌衬得掌下的肌肤幼嫩剔透，那些交错的鞭痕已经让周围的皮肤都红肿起来，他的手就好像正在摸着一个巨大的熟透了的桃子，似乎只要他稍稍用力，那丰盈的汁水就会喷薄而出。  
“这……这个是”手掌传来的一丝异样的触感令凯回过神来，他挪开手竟然发现了一个小小的毛茸茸的尾巴。那尾巴已经被水浸透了，湿哒哒地贴在股缝里，难怪他刚才竟然没有注意到。他好奇地拨弄一下，却没想到斑的身体随着他的动作狠狠颤了一下，被辔头堵得死死的嘴里发出一声被拉伸到极细的嘶喊，连铃铛都不住地响了起来。  
凯又一次僵住了，眼睛手脚都不知该怎么放才好。  
这个人因为他随意的一个动作，就能达到高潮，但他却不能抚慰自己，他只能被他人随意抚摸，随意揉捏，他的痛苦与快乐都只能来自他人的给与。他就像是一个性爱娃娃一样，充满色香，仿佛淫欲化身，专门在床笫间使用的一个娃娃。  
那个修罗一般的男人……  
那个死神一般的男人……  
凯忽然又有了一种做梦般飘忽的感觉。  
他茫然地伸出手去，解开了斑嘴上的皮带。皮带的内侧是一根异常粗大的假阳具，那个东西深深地抵着斑的喉咙，让他说不出一句话来。  
凯把那个皮带丢到一边，小心翼翼地扳过斑的脸。  
那是一张面无表情的脸，既不哀伤也不愤怒，他看着凯，甚至于好像在笑。  
“……在……”他的嘴唇动了两下，说出一些模糊的字句。  
凯垂下头，把耳朵贴近，终于听清斑在说的话。  
“你的礼物，在我身体里面。”

尾巴的根部深深插进了那道肉缝里，凯稍稍拨弄两下立刻就能听见撩人的喘息。他回头看了一眼斑布满红潮的脸颊，深吸一口气，揪住那个越来越湿的小尾巴，狠狠往外一拉。  
斑的身体就像是一张快要崩断的弓一样弹了起来，腰身痉挛铃音不止，艳红的穴肉被尾巴根部的凸起扯得向外翻出，一大股透明粘液随之涌了出来，淋淋漓漓喷湿底下的床铺。  
凯红着脸转开视线，勉强压下不稳的呼吸，那火已经烧到了他的喉咙口，他干巴巴地开口说道：“……我不需要什么礼物，你回去吧……”  
斑的声音很细小，吐出的都是不成句子的音节，不断地干高潮早就榨干了他的体力，但他的腰还是挺动着，凯的被褥上全是他短而滑稽的四肢滑动造成的折痕。  
“你……你究竟想干什么？”凯咬牙切齿地按住他乱动的腰，那腿不能弯折却也能贴着凯的腿根摩擦，让他一直没能平静下去的热血越发沸腾。  
“礼物……不交给你，……我会受罚……”斑平静地看着凯，用一种他无法想象的冷冰冰的声音说：“太深……我弄不出来……”  
他难耐地喘了几声，接着说道：“你把手伸进来……”  
凯的视线不由得转向斑话中指向的部位。透明汁水挂在入口红润的褶皱上，像是一个被破开的柚子，内里水嫩多汁的瓤瓣还在随着斑的呼吸一张一弛。  
“……进来……”  
“快进来……”  
他全身所有的血液都快要烧干，手指不受控制地伸了出来。

手指伸进去的时候没有受到一点阻碍，湿滑的内壁欢欣地纠缠上来。透明汁水顺着指缝流出来，凯的手掌都湿透了，稍一动作就有咕叽咕叽的水声响起。他的四指在那个柔软的肉洞里抠挖许久，却仍然什么也没有找到。  
“……不够，不够深……”斑不满地绞起细眉，咬住了嘴唇，目光凶狠地看向凯，“全部进来……”  
“你发什么疯？！”凯的四根手指都感受内壁传来的柔软而不容置疑的压迫感，原本紧缩的褶皱已经被满满地撑开了。那一处的皮肤都有一种被撑开到极限的紧绷感，仿佛随时随刻会爆裂开来。  
斑眯起眼睛看着那个满头大汗又勉力忍耐的男人涨红的脸，嘴角慢慢勾了起来，“……胆小鬼……”  
凯不可置信地抬起头来盯着斑那张混合着痛苦和欢愉的脸。  
他明明……已经变成了一个废人，做着那样不堪的打扮，境遇比他听说过的最下贱的娼妓都不如，竟然还会在脸上露出那种表情。  
就好像那时候……  
他的半边身子都没了，满脸血污，狼狈不堪，却仍然趾高气昂，不可一世，犹如一个皇帝分封时一样傲慢地说：“我宇智波斑愿意称你为最强。”  
凯板着脸把手指一下子全部抽了出来，那个仿佛被玩坏的娃娃一样的身体随着他的动作抽动一下，又一股粘液涌出，似乎是进了太多的水，连那个铃铛的声音都不如之前清脆。  
凯握了握拳，粗大的骨节发出咔咔的声响，仅仅是这样简单的动作也显出极强的威力。他又看了一眼四肢大开的斑，那个笑容仍然挂在他的嘴角。  
凯不再犹豫，五指并拢，往那个深红洞穴中探进去。手指一节一节没入，然后是手掌，最宽的部分强硬地挤开肉壁，毫不怜惜地将层层叠叠的褶皱撑开成一片薄的近乎透明的膜。  
也许是疼极了，斑张大了嘴，却没有发出一点声音，但尽管他疼得全身都颤抖起来，却还是一动不动地躺着，任由那只手掌整个没入他的身体。  
“你自找的……”凯咕哝了一句，开始小心地摸索起来，寻找可能藏在里面的东西。  
他的指尖在里面四处扰动，拨开丰厚的肉瓣，终于摸到了一个明显与这个湿热柔软的身体不同的圆滑坚硬的物体。  
他试着拨弄两下，但那物体沾满斑身体里的粘液，滑不留手，难以抓牢，凯试了几次都没能将它取出来。斑的身体不断地上下弹跳，那身子就像是一尾溜滑又不安分的鱼，不断从他手掌下逃脱出去，越来越难以压制。  
凯狠狠心，一手按住斑的小腹，另一只手在肠道内则不再有所顾忌地往前伸，平坦的小腹上明显凸起一条痕迹，双掌隔着一层皮肉，合拢在一起，那个滑溜的球终于落到了凯的手中。  
球握在凯的掌中，斑的肚子鼓起一个前所未有的巨大肿块。凯小心翼翼地往后撤，鼓包有如活物一般在斑的肚子上划过一道起伏的弧线，越来越往下，直到出口。  
凯忽然想起了寓言里那只紧抓不放而被抓住的蠢猴子。  
如果他也紧抓不放……  
一直像条脱水的鱼一样无声地大口呼吸的斑忽然开口说道：“拔出来。”  
“……可是……”  
斑望着天花板，又恢复了最初那种冷淡的神气。他简单地说道：“这是治疗查克拉的结晶，可以治疗你的腿伤。我只想快点结束这个麻烦的差事。”  
麻烦……的差事……  
一种奇异的愤怒从心底一点点蔓延开来。凯放开了手，那个即将脱出体外的圆球又一下落回了甬道之中。  
斑恼怒地瞪着他，而凯毫不畏惧地回以一个更加凶狠的瞪视。“这可是我的床，我可不想收拾你的屎尿。”  
斑死死地盯着他，忽而笑了起来，满是讽刺，“你要是在意，一开始就不会把我放在这上面。”  
“说到头来，你也和他们一样，不过是想看我自己把这个东西弄出来，看我的生不如死的样子来取乐罢了。”  
凯铁青着脸，一言不发。  
斑不屑地哼了一声，顾自开始用力。他的手脚帮不上多大的忙，全凭腰力。他在被褥上扭来扭去，轻声哼哼，小腹的肌肉明显抽紧了，铃声都急促了许多。索性珠子就在肛口，不多时就有淡绿光芒在他两腿间闪耀。

凯呆呆地盯着那道越来越盛得光芒，所有血液瞬间涌向了同一个地方。他再也无法忍耐，一下将斑抱了起来，一鼓作气地冲了进去，将那淡绿光芒又顶回了甬道深处。  
斑尖叫起来，“混蛋！你做什么！”凯充耳不闻，呼呼喘着粗气，仿佛一架上好了油充满了电的钢铁机器，不知疲倦，充满力量。  
斑放弃似的在他的怀里缩成小小一团，微阖着眼睛，上下颠簸。皮肤淌了汗还是那么冰凉，内里却在沸腾，凯只觉得自己也融化在里面了。  
铃铛被挤在两人腰腹之间，只能发出沉闷的噗噗声响。那声音延续了好一会，凯从嗓子眼里挤出一声野兽似的低吼，达到了生平从未有过的高潮。

极致欢愉带来的五彩炫光中，一片黑暗忽然降临，凯没有做出任何反应，就着插入的姿势直直地倒下。  
他没有看到黑暗中出现的身影，将他抱在怀里的斑拉了出来，颇为遗憾地摇摇头，“真可惜，居然在最后被你破了禁……”  
斑发出一声嗤笑，随即就被那根粗大的假阳具再一次堵住了嘴。  
黑影将项圈带上斑的脖子，牵着他向门口走去。  
“那么，我们出发去送下一份礼物吧。”


End file.
